


Her Love is Poison, My Love is Pure

by rubbleinthesunshine



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, dont expect a happy ending, especially zelda, everyones ooc, just violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbleinthesunshine/pseuds/rubbleinthesunshine
Summary: Mipha and Link always spent time together. They were best friends, even close to lovers. They'd known each other since they were toddlers, playing around with the other children at Zora's Domain.One mistake, and it was all gone.





	1. Face Caked in Your Tears, Floor Covered in My Blood

"M...! Mipha!" She heard the shriek of his voice, a sound so terrifying she hadn't heard it before.

He cradled her limp body, which was covered with wine red blood, soaking the hero's clothing. 

'Why didn't he hold me like this while we were both together?' Mipha wondered. Then she realized, it doesn't matter. She was dead, anyways.

She watched him cry, whimper that he was too late, apologize for what he did, that it was all his fault.

It was only half his fault, that she was dead, but still made Mipha writhe with anger. Not because of him, but because of someone else. Someone who lied to everyone just for the sake of their own reputation. Someone... who would kill for that reputation.

Mipha knew Link was much later than he thought. Everyone was. Except for them. They would never be late, always taking a chance to strike.

They would never lose, no matter how hard anyone tried to fight it.

Mipha tried, she tried so hard to run away from them, but as a Champion, she had no choice. She had to face them. 

And her life was taken away because of that.

People thought she had died because of some monster summoned by Ganon, but she wasn't that weak. She could've taken that beast down if she weren't already dead.

She died for a different reason. For taking a step too far across the line.

And as Urbosa said, "Overconfidence can be a deadly foe."


	2. Urbosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real from here on.

It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky. All the more excuse to wear more sunscreen. 'Good thing I don't need sunscreen today,' the Champion thought gracefully, as she was blessed by the shade of Vah Naboris. She would've invited all of her friends to have a picnic with her, but since they were all busy, and she already assumed Zelda had too many errands already so she didn't call her, she decided to have a picnic with herself.

She didn't have any weapons or a shield with her today, but she assumed since the air was clear as day, she wouldn't need anything to find something sneak around. 

She took a bite into her sandwich, savoring the incredible flavors that burst into her mouth. It consisted of slices Hydromelons and Hearty Durians, which would be considered an odd combination to others, but it was a very popular cuisine to the Gerudo.

After that, she folded her picnic blanket into the shape of a pillow, getting ready to take a nap. Even spending every day of your life in the sun couldn't help you avoid heat exhaustion here.

Her head was about to hit the pillow as she heard a swooshing sound from behind her. Cautiously, she turned her head around and before she could even see, a glowing axe sliced into her side, and electrocuted her. 

With her last inches of life, blood pouring out of her mouth and body numb from electrical currents, she started laughing hysterically at the monster. She didn't care if she was already dead, because her legacy was already passed on. Dying like this was all the more reason to convince people to defeat Ganon.

The only thing she'd miss about life was the Champions, and especially the princess. She was actually most worried about how Zelda would react to her death. But she knew they were strong, and even without her help, they'd be able to get the job done.

She believed in them.

•••

If you've ever experienced the death of the person you were closest to, you'd know that it's something that would change your life forever. Whether you were in love with them, they were your sibling or your parent, or even if they were your best friend. That person has a great impact on your life, and next thing you know, you're forced to live without them.

Zelda didn't know yet, but she was in for a rough ride once she did. Something that would completely ruin her life and the lives of everyone around her. 

"Zelda! Zelda!" A distant muffled voice called, their footsteps quicker than a mouse scurrying for its cheese.

There was Revali, who was huffing from lack of breath, probably not used to running. Zelda quirked her head and asked, "What's the rush?"

Revali's eyes looked up at Zelda, terrified, and from that clue Zelda knew it was something serious.

"Come to Vah Naboris. Now."

After hearing the name of Urbosa's Divine Beast, Zelda made no haste to follow the Rito Champion.

•••

She's dead.

Zelda couldn't comprehend it, holding Urbosa's dead corpse in her arms. She was silent, so silent it was scary. The other Champions crowded around her, their tears speaking for them.

Daruk pulled Mipha in for a hug, and gently patted her back to allow her to let out her tears. For once in his life, Revali acknowledged Link as a human being and wrapped his wing around him, letting Link cry into his shoulder. Surprisingly, Link was a very loud cryer.

They were never prepared for what was to come.

Zelda held on tight to Urbosa. She never got to say goodbye to her, nevertheless tell her of her unrequited love for her. She knew Urbosa wouldn't love her back, she knew it was wrong, she knew she was too old for her, but... Zelda loved her. With all of her heart.

And they took that away from her. It was all their fault. They were the ones who killed Urbosa.

She would make them pay the ultimate price for what they did.


	3. Goron City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something written in Daruk's point of view! Sort of. The Goron needs some love okay

Urbosa's funeral was something beautiful, yet somber in a myriad of ways. The attendants would surround her coffin, wishing her kindness and happiness in the next life. They would then give her a gift, placing it beside the casket. 

Link gave her a Moonlight Scimitar, since he couldn't find her Scimitar of the Seven. Mipha gave her a necklace, made from old Zora scales and the finest Sapphires found in Zora's Domain. Daruk gave her a small diamond trinket in the shape of her and all the other Champions hugging, but she was in the center; crafted by the best chiseler in the Eldin region. Revali gave her his scarf, knowing that it was a very treasured thing to him, and tried to show how much she means to him and all of the others.

Lastly, there was Zelda. Her face was covered in tears, and she hadn't talked to anyone else all day. She placed a gentle kiss on the coffin, and whispered a whole conversation before putting her gift right next to her resting place. 

The gift was the Thunder Helm, with a note attached to it. When everyone realized what she had put down, the area was even more silent than before.

The new Gerudo Chief approached her. "Excuse me young princess, may I ask you where you got that memoir?" She asked with informed curiosity.

Zelda looked up and croaked. "She gave it to me. Urbosa. As a sign of our... friendship. I gave it back to her because she deserves it more." The princess twiddled her thumbs shyly. She still didn't seem in the mood to speak to anyone, nonetheless while an entire funeral watched her.

"That is a very prized possession of the Gerudo. It is very dear to our people," the Chief explained, still not getting through to Zelda.

"Oh, but Urbosa wasn't?" Zelda yelled, then stormed off away from Gerudo Town. After that, the funeral was over, and everyone said their final goodbyes before getting back to their day, and some concern for the princess' well-being.

-

The Boss of Goron City sat in his disheveled throne, deep in thought. The Goron Champion was going to set out on another journey today, and he'd need to get everything together for when he goes out.

Daruk was heartbroken. Seeing all of his friends like that... it hurt him so much. Though what hurt him the most, is that everything was just so depressing and hollow without Urbosa. She brought the life into everything, but now that beast had taken her away.

Daruk cared deeply for everyone, and he always tried to keep a smile on his face no matter the situation. The only problem was that now, he was even afraid to smile. Gannon's wrath could get him at any minute, so he prepared himself for the worst. Still, the Goron couldn't resist his fear.

He set off on his journey into the nowhere, anywhere, just to run away from Ganon, and to stay away from Goron City, to keep them away from danger. 

"Champion Daruk! Please take this!" A young female Goron handed the Champion a small bouquet of flowers, which he believed were called Silent Princesses, named for Zelda as her favorite flower. 

"My name's Solidam... my daddy said to give you these because your friend liked them," she beamed up at the bigger Goron, her cheeks forming a pinkish shade. It was moments like these that Daruk wished he  had children himself. 

"Thank you, Solidam. Have a great day!" He waved happily at the little girl who skipped back to her family, and turned around with the bouquet clutched in his hands. He decided he would give these to Zelda to help her feel better, since he knew she was the person most affected by Urbosa's passing.

He made his way to Hyrule Castle as quickly as possible, making sure to get away from Goron City before he put them in any more danger than they had already been through.

-

On his way over to the castle, he ran into Mipha, Link, and Revali who were talking about their strategies to take down Ganon and tactics to use in combat. Link carried a large weapon in its sheath, which came out handy since Daruk had forgotten a weapon.

"Oh hey, Daruk," they all greeted in unison, but more of a broken chorus, waving their hands welcomingly. Daruk chuckled and waved back at their odd behavior, but nonetheless, he was just as weird as them.

His first smile since last week. Even when he was down in the dumps, those three would always be there to brighten up his day.

"So where are you all headed?" Daruk asked, putting a hand through his hair. 

"We're headed to the castle to get away from our hometowns. We felt like after what happened to Urbosa, we better be cautious about what might happen to the innocent bystanders," Mipha explained serenely. She always had a calm tone of voice.

"Well, I guess we're all on the same track!" exclaimed Daruk. Link giggled, and the others nodded humorously.

They all headed towards their destination together.


	4. I Wouldn't Leave Otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute bonding moments between all the Champions. (Excluding poor Urbosa, Rest In Peace.)

The four remaining Champions made it to Hyrule Castle to visit their princess for the first time ever since the funeral. Daruk carried the flowers in his hand still, handling them with as much care as he could.

Revali stole two of them, though, which annoyed Daruk until he noticed the Rito giving one of the flowers to Mipha, who smiled warmly, and put the other flower in Link's hair, who giggled. He then smiled at them and joked, "Two matching flowers for the married couple."

They both sighed heavily, and Revali and Daruk laughed heartily.

-

The King said hello to the visiting group first, since he was taking a stroll around the kingdom. He told them that Zelda was taking a nap because she was tired from all the praying she did the other night. They apologized for the time inconvenience, but they were tired from journeying to and needed to rest somewhere. The king told them to make themselves at home in the castle, which he didn't really mean but wasn't insensitive enough to say that.

They found their own rooms, and split out of the three guest rooms. Revali would get his own, because "he needed his beauty sleep without interruption," and Mipha was the only girl, so she obviously needed her own room. That left Link and Daruk to the room with two separate beds, which neither of them minded much.

It was 10:00 PM when they got there, so everyone decided to go to sleep soon. They got into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and snuggled into their soft royal mattresses. Compared to what they slept on normally, there was no way they'd be able to sleep in their beds at home again after this.

The lights were out, everything was peaceful, and Daruk's eyes were almost closed shut, attempting to drift off to sleep. Then he got interrupted.

"Daruk?" A whispering voice called. The Goron rolled around to look at his little friend, who was pulling out his ponytail. "Do you really think Zelda's okay?" He continued, and he looked scared. Maybe it was the dark, so he turned on a candle. 

Daruk sighed. "Don't worry, Link. She was just upset before, but I'm sure she's already recovering," he tried to console, but it made Link's face fill up with even more fear. Okay, maybe it wasn't just the dark that scared him.

"You don't just get over things like that though," Link mumbled. "She loved Urbosa more than even we did. Sure we're able to recover eventually, but I don't think she will." He grumbled something to himself, and then starting making signs with his hands nervously. "What if... what if she's never the same?"

After a long pause, Link fell back to sleep as best he could.

Daruk didn't sleep that night. He was too worried as to what to say to Zelda, a way to console her. After hearing what Link said, he was not on a very good track.

He decided to go with something cheesy like "We're always here for you," since it was already morning and he hadn't made any progress over the night. He worried way too much about his friends.

Just as he sat up from the bed, Revali walked into the room. "Where's Mipha?" He panicked. The other two exchanged glances, then looked back at Revali.

"Shouldn't she be in her room?" Link asked, tilting his head. Revali face palmed, trying to send the blatantly obvious message that he already checked there. 

"What do you think?" The Rito grumbled. Link blushed out of embarrassment, realizing his own obliviousness. 

"Wait, why don't we check if she left a note? She probably wouldn't leave without telling us. That's not something Mipha would do," Daruk intervened. That wasn't a bad idea. After all, Daruk was right 99% of the time, so they decided to search for a note.

Conveniently, the note was right there on the table in the center of the room. "See what I said?" Daruk chuckled, and the other two nodded, obviously not listening.

Revali picked up the note and read it aloud. "I have some family issues. I wouldn't have left otherwise. Sorry! Love, Mipha. What a sweet card. She even drew a heart! Probably for you, Link," Revali elbowed Link's shoulder.

"Oh shut up," he giggled. 

"Well, I'm gonna check up on her. You guys can stay here, okay?" Revali devised. Daruk nodded in agreement, but Link approached the Rito with sass in his step.

"Nuh-uh," the blonde started, "I'll have you know that I'm going along with you, whether you like it or not."

Revali huffed. "Ugh, fine," he moaned. "Guess that leaves you alone to see Zelda, Daruk. Good luck!" 

With that, the other two climbed out the window and flew off, leaving Daruk to pick up his bouquet of Silent Princesses and head to Zelda's quarters.


	5. Broken Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mipha es triste
> 
> also this chapter was rushed oops

Link hopped off Revali's back, the Rito ruffling his feathers after a long flight. They both felt that they had just witnessed the apocalypse or something. This was the saddest, most melancholy scene they had ever seen.

"What the hell do you think happened here?" Revali whispered, and Link shrugged, looking much more worried than the winged one beside him. 

"Listen, I'm gonna check the throne room. You stay here and get some rest. That was a long flight," Link explained, and without protest, Revali made his way towards the inn. Link didn't really notice that the Wind Champion had stolen 40 rupees from his pocket.

Link strode up the staircase the was so delicately carved out of ice, just like the statue in the center of the Domain which seemed to resemble a former Zora prince. Once he reached the balcony, Link was already not feeling good about this. The king was not in his throne, which is an extremely rare occasion in itself, but he heard sobs, sobs of a young woman, and Link could only identify who that was.

He sprinted over to where he had heard the whimpers, and immediately pulled Mipha into a tight embrace. 

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered, "You're gonna be okay..." He rocked her back and forth as she cried into his shoulder, her tears soaking his sleeves.

"Thank you, Link, but... I don't think I'll be okay, no matter how many consolations I get. Even from you," Mipha cried humbly, "I'm sorry about all this, but, could you two please go back to Hyrule Castle?"

"Of course, but how'd you know–"

"Behind you." Link turned around to see Revali waving at him, but without his signature smirk. "Mipha, if you need anything, just tell us. I can't even imagine how hard this must be on you."

Mipha smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Revali. And you too, Link. Safe travels."

"Goodbye, Mipha," the two other champions waved back solemnly, though only one of the two actually knew what had happened.

Even though, Link just wanted to hold Mipha forever, forever until all her troubles and sorrows went away. 

But there are just some things you can't bring back.


	6. Not How It Should've Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda knows it is wrong, but it feels so right to her. She knows Urbosa wouldn't have wanted this, but it's not Urbosa's choice. It's Zelda's.

Daruk made his way up the dark stairwell, the apparent scent of burning wood filling his nose. Apparently Zelda's Study had wood in it or something? 

Anyways, Daruk was told by King Rhoam that Zelda was probably writing notes in her study. The castle was the safest place from the Calamity, since it hadn't taken the castle over yet, so even lying out in a tower next to a giant castle was safer than being in an ice hut in the Gerudo Desert.

Daruk opened the door to her study as quietly as he could, not to abruptly disrupt her, and stepped in. He cleared his throat, catching the princess' attention.

"Oh. Hello, Daruk," she greeted coldly, without turning around. Her coldness made Daruk physically cold, causing him to shiver.

"Um, I just came here to say- I'm sorry for your loss. Urbosa meant a lot to all of us, and we all loved her. But you had a special connection with her-"

"We did not have a special connection. It was merely a one-sided admiration," Zelda corrected.

"Y-yes. Ahem, but I know how difficult of a time you are facing. I lost my own wife. I know how it feels."

"Mhm, yes. But in the end, you both fell in love, got married, and had a child, yes?" This time, she paused her scribbling and turned around. "So you had your happy ending. She died with her happy ending. She deserved to die."

Daruk turned red. He was supposed to feel bad for her and show her sympathy and compassion, but what she said right there had crossed the line. Daruk promised himself he wouldn't-

"How dare you say that. My wife was a wonderful, caring, woman. She was the sweetest person in the world, and without her, my life would have been horrible. She helped me through thick and thin, and she was the most important person in my life," Daruk growled. "If you EVER, and I mean ever, say that someone deserves to die, especially someone as incredible as her, then you're a disgrace." Daruk huffed heavily, letting out all his internal anger. When it came to his wife, he was very defensive.

It seemed like Zelda used that to her advantage. "Thanks for the flowers," she says, grabbing the flowers from Daruk's clenched fist and placing the flowers in the dirt pile next to her desk as if she hadn't been scolded so much her skin burned. "I love Silent Princesses."

She looked in the left drawer of the desk above her little garden, pulling out a dagger. A Royal Dagger, with a print of an upside down Tri-Force. Daruk widened his eyes. That was the symbol of Lorule, the darkest land of them all.

Why did she have that dagger? Daruk's heartbeat sped up, his body rushing into a heat of panic. He whipped open the door of the study when Zelda pointed her dagger out, slowly approaching him.

He tried to run away, but all of a sudden, the bridge was broken. He had no way to turn but down. He didn't want to jump. He had a son, a city, a whole empire to save. Why was Zelda doing this? Didn't she appoint him as Champion?

Daruk spun around, but didn't see Zelda. Instead, he saw a monster with sharp, bloody, teeth. Fur as dark as the night. One claw especially sharpened to take down her prey.

Physically, yes, it was Zelda. The way she was acting, though, was not Zelda. It was of a thoughtless, heartless monster. 

Before Daruk even tried to escape its wrath, she pounced onto her prey, stabbing her sharpest claw into him. There was no bleeding, but the pain was unbearable. 

Daruk's mouth was held shut, and his eyes blacked out. He coughed and coughed as more and more blood dripped down his chin. He could feel where his stomach was pierced, a searing, stinging pain that felt as if all of your organs were burning. She then removed the dagger, letting all the blood pour out. It was an extremely relieving feeling, but also his last one. 

'I'm ready to see you again, my love.' he thought, as he imagined his last of his wife, the one who'd he see in the afterlife, as he believed, with the Goddess.

The last words he heard were barely audible, since his ear were pumping like heavy heartbeats, but he could make it out. 

"This is what a Silent Princess really means," she chuckles, before stabbing the dagger into his heart.


	7. Recompensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the long hiatus!!!) 
> 
> Link, Mipha and Revali return from their travels. On their first day at the castle, though, they run into something that will shake themselves to the core.

Link, Revali, and Mipha made their peaceful landing in front of Hyrule Castle. The Zora and the Hylian hopped off of the Rito's surprisingly sturdy back onto the castle grounds. 

"Thank you for coming to pick me up. It was a very difficult time for us, but I'm eternally grateful for both of your presences there," Mipha bowed her head formally to the other two. The dangles on her golden crown swung gently over her face as she bowed. Link blushed, awed by her durable, yet delicate beauty. 

Revali walked over and wrapped a feathered arm around Mipha's shoulders. "No problem, Mipha. We'd do anything for a friend in need," Revali stated, hugging his friend with his right wing. Mipha giggled. "Aren't I right, Link?" Revali then asked, turning his beak around towards the blue-clad champion.

"Of course," Link nodded with a beaming smirk, causing his two friends to return thr gesture. 

"Well, we might as well be going back to our rooms. It's time to travel soon, anyways," Revali invited after a short pause, leading the way for Mipha to go ahead of him. Though Revali was extremely sarcastic, he was quite chivalrous and respectful towards women. And he didn't seem to be attracted to any of them, either. Link admired this about his winged friend.

The three of them made their way silently but comfortably to their rooms. Mipha said she would go training out front, since she hadn't in several days; and Revali decided he would relax his aching back and read a book. Link was tired, so he took a nap. 

Later, a shrill scream awoke him. "Oh my goddesses! Help!" Link jolted up, rubbed his eyes, and kept his ears open to hear the scream once more and make sure it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. The small hairs tickled the back of his body. 

"Oh no... no! Somebody! Anybody!" The voice shrieked again. Filled with horror and upon instinct, Link grabbed his sword and ran out to the source of the voice. Revali followed closely behind him, also in a panicked state.

Almost out of breath, his lungs collapsing upon himself, Link arrived at the archway leading to the courtyard. The sun was so bright it blinded him temporarily; and when he opened his eyes again, letting them focus, he saw a chunk of blonde hair. "Zelda?" Link let out weakly, finally recognizing the form in front of him.

When Link's vision had fully focused, he saw something. Something that would impair his memory forever. A pool of blood. The body of Daruk; that didn't even look like him. It was just a large yellow corpse with several stabs and blood oozing out of a myriad of wounds. The princess, lying next to him, her face streaked with tears and her white garments licked with blood. 

Link dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He held his forehead in his hands. The warrior shook without tears, his eyes were dry. He was vibrating with several emotions — anger; to whoever did this, sadness; at the sight of his strong friend struck down so terribly, and fear; for whomever may be the next victim.

"What the hell..." he repeated, his voice clogged and hoarse. He kept repeating these three words until he sounded like a broken record player. His words were rapid against his tongue. 

The Champion evetually stopped, and when he began to regain consciousness again, he felt six arms wrapped around him tightly. The first pair were Zelda's; which were firm but comforting for Link — like a mother holding her child when he is upset. The next pair were Revali's; warm and welcoming  — like a friend who will always be by your side, through thick and thin. The final pair, holding Link ever so delicately — delicate, a word he used a lot to describe Mipha, he never knew why — was like a lover who would hold you when you were filled with woe and worry.

Link looked around at his friends, who were all teary-eyed, and then right ahead of him. He almost checked out again. Right, Daruk.

"Two of our best friends gone," Link whimpered, escaping the grasp of his oh-so-valuable friends. "Why them? The Calamity is already getting ready to attack the Castle. Why would someone go out and kill them when they are trying to save the world that they live in, just like us?"

Mipha, Revali, and Zelda looked over, listening intently. Link made his way over to Daruk's body, ignoring all the dried up blood on the pavement. The Champion took his hand, and put the other hand in Daruk's spiked hair.

Link let his first tear fall that day.

"You were like a father to me," Link whispered, gently rubbing his hands through Daruk's dead hair. "And Urbosa, like the mother I never had." 

He sat there, his tears filling up his vision. He felt weak now, and when the others joined him at Daruk's side, he gently spoke to the sky:

"Remember that time when we were on a hike up Death Mountain and my tunic was set on fire?" Link smiled, recalling the memory as he spoke. "Well, after a bunch of leaping around and wacking my clothes with a stick, which was not effective at all, you came over and helped me. All you needed to do was place your hand on the flames and they dissipated. That's when I realized that you were one of the best people I've met. You even had a burn on your hand from the flame, which I tried to ask Mipha to heal, but you just shrugged it off as nothing! Daruk, you were so selfless, and a big ol' dumb sometimes." Link giggled. "But I don't know what I would have done without you. You were really the best friend anyone could ask for. And for what it costs, I would live again just to spend some more time with you."

Link looked back down at Daruk and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Dad." Link smiled, and deep in his mind, he almost heard Daruk chuckle back, "I'll see you again someday, pal."


End file.
